mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Noa Doc
Noa Catherine Doc 'is the twenty year old story's titular female protagonist. She's the first and only daughter of the famous treasure hunter Doctor Colin Doc and his wife Catherine Doc. Noa is the current protector of the Lego world and current holder of the DocSoul. Noa's official Power Form is Celestial but she has yet to master the transformation as her father died before teaching her. Biography Noa was born on the 28th of August 1992 on Doc Island. She was the only child of Colin Doc, the famous explorer and archaeologist of The Doc Family, and Catherine Doc, a martial arts teacher. She was destined to hold the DocSoul and use it to protect the Lego World. Noa was a child protegé. At a young age she was trained by both of her parents in various fighting forms and succeed her older fellow students very quickly. She was also taught a little bit about treasure hunting but never completed her full training from her father, as he died. At the age of eight during her father's 50th birthday, Colin left to hunt down someone who threatened his family. Not long after he left, Dalon Doc returned with the news that Colin was murdered. Everyone at the party hid it from Noa and nobody was allowed to speak of it. Her father's friends, Maker, Schepper and Creator searched for the culprit but didn't succeed in locating him. It wasn't until some time later that Noa's mother told her what happened. She was also very worried about the fact that her husband didn't complete the DocSoul. Luckily, Maker offered to help her and during the following years, he completed it for Noa and later gave it to her on her 16th birthday. For the most part of her life, Noa grew up in Lego City with her mother. Here, she went to primary and secondary school but on her 16th birthday she moved to The Tower and stayed there with Maker. ''To Be Added Eventually, Noa and Henk moved in together on The Island after Maker found it again. They rebuild it together and made it their home. '''The General 'The General's Start' To Be Added Noa and Jack with the help of Maker and her astral father Colin went to the Atlantis dimension to stop The General before he would obtain the Golden Armor of the King. Despite their efforts they had trouble to battle him. DiamondLord, with the help of MultiX, battled Octo while Maker battled another guardian called Cangrejo. Eventually Colin activated Master Control so Noa could battle him at full power but soon after that, he became frozen in impenetrable ice, leaving Noa to battle The General all by herself. Noa used her best Power Form, Celestial the Pharaoh to battle him. She was able to gain the upper hand but The General was able to subdue her. At the verge of her defeat, Henk saved her. With him briefly out of the way, Henk encouraged Noa to battle him. With her new confidence and Henk's Doc-Up they were able to overpower him. Noa transformed into Diamond X to separate him from his armor while Henk distracted him. Noa was able to convince Diamond X to separate The General from his armor but transformed her back into human form because she was extremely tired. But it was not enough, because Henk rushed to Noa to help her, The General was able to pick up his General's Armor and viciously attack Henk. This caused Noa to transform into her official Power From Celestial and blast him with her signature weapons while Henk used Mega Tail to knock The General into the resting grave of the Golden Armor, defeating him. Because when he stole the armor, he became cursed that when thrown into the grave, he would be unable to escape and become trapped. With him gone Colin vanished back to the spirit world, while Octo vanished too and the Temple collapsed. Maker brought Noa and Henk back to their Island and reset the DocSoul's Master Control. Meanwhile DiamondLord sealed away the Key of Heart, which is the only item that can open a portal back to the Temple where The General currently resides, defeated. 'Team-up with Amset Ra' To Be Added 'Amset Ra' To Be Added 'Locating the Golden Items' To Be Added 'Stone Hunting' Noa and Jack eventually found out that ShadowLife had been seeking the The Magic Stones for a mysterious purpose. They only knew that he was planning on combining all the Stones to achieve something. To Be Added 'Final Assault' Amset Ra and ShadowLife orchestrated one final battle to take Amset's wand from The Tower. Distracting DiamondLord with a bomb, Red Eye and ShadowLife attacked Noa and Schepper. ShadowLife quickly disabled Schotel and fought Schepper and Noa while Red Eye took care of X1. Mean while, Amset stole his wand and returned to the main area. He quickly overpowered Noa and fled with ShadowLife and the rest. Noa, Henk and Jack realized that the final showdown was about to begin so they began to plan while Amset went to his Pyramid. At the Pyramid he summoned his priest Imhotep who summoned his pet Cobra to aid ShadowLife's helpers to prevent the heroes from entering. Meko and Neko fought Zoeker and Schotel respectively, X2 fought Rob and Owl, X1 fought Tornado while Red Eye guarded the portal. The heroes began to overpower the villains so Amset summoned a small proportion of his army as well as Sphinx (PowerForm). DiamondLord and Telicis fought Sphinx, while Creator, Schepper, Boat (Robot) and Key fought the army. Noa entered the Pyramid while Amset was still gathering energy to transport the Pyramid and his whole army back to the normal world. Amset brought his personal guard, the Jackal Warriors, back to life and they attacks Noa. She successfully transformed into KnightLord, somewhat to her surprise and fought them. ShadowLife deduced that she didn't have Master Control as she was happy that she gained the Power Form she wanted. KnightLord defeated the Warriors rather easily. So Amset summoned his trump card Scorpio (PowerForm) to battle her. KnightLord transformed into SpiderBear and was able to freeze his tail and cut it off. ShadowLife then took possession of Scorpio and battle her so Amset had enough time to summon his army. ShadowLife as Scorpio began to overpower SpiderBear so she transformed into Scarab. As Scorpio began to overpower Scarab again, Scarab launched a final attacked and DiamondLord appeared and attacked Scorpio, separating ShadowLife and Scorpio. Scarab's attack send DiamondLord and Scorpio back through the portal. Scarab transformed into Pharaoh (PowerForm) and grabbed ShadowLife and tossed him to the pyramid knocking him unconscious. Amset decided to take down Noa himself and the two clashed into a fierce battle. Their strength and durability proved equal as the both took powerful hits but continued fighting. As Noa started to lose the battle, she transformed one final time into Celestial. Due too their battle, the Pyramid Map and the Seal Diamond fell from the balcony and landed at the beginning of the stairs. Amset began to overpower Celestial again and threatened to kill her, at which Celestial overpowered him and threw him to his Pyramid. Celestial than quickly picked up the Diamond and the Map and told Amset that this would end now. The power of the Diamond was reflected by the Map and hit Amset. His coffin appeared and opened up and sucked Amset in to it. He tried to resist and crawl into his pyramid but his Items were eventually sucked into the coffin. He lost his strength and as his final Item, his Nemus, was ripped from his head, his body became mummified again and his human screaming became mummified too. His body flew into his coffin and closed, ending the reign of Amset Ra once and for all. DiamondLord then appeared and placed Amset´s coffin in it´s resting place while Henk and Noa placed his Nemus back in the pyramid. ShadowLife however attacked the duo and Henk was blown out of there and hit DiamondLord. As the pyramid started to close Noa escaped the pyramid with ShadowLife still inside. DiamondLord and ShadowLife exchanged looks before the doors closed. DiamondLord took the two back to the normal world and took the Seal Diamond, the Pyramid Map and ShadowLife´s Talisman and Cufflinks. 'Nazim' After Amset's defeat, Noa's life became quiet and she remained on the Island for two months, doing almost nothing. Henk told her that DiamondLord took the tablet of Magic Stones to a remote location to experiment with all of them. As his goal was to use the combined magical energy to create limitless amounts of sustainable energy. Noa decided to check it out as she was incredible bored. When Noa appeared, DiamondLord initiated the experiment. All seemed fine as the tablet made almost 3 times more energy than The Tower, according to Schepper who aided them on a live communication feed. However DiamondLord sensed that the tablet would explode and told Noa to leave immediately. The tablet exploded and the magical energy was released within an incredible large radius. The released energy hit a magical mirror where Nazim was apparently trapped in. He then walked to the tablet and saw a recovered DiamondLord and Aerio (PowerForm) who transformed into Noa. He learned their names and vaguely recognized Noa. He then made his presence aware and attacked the duo. He easily fended off DiamondLord and went for Noa. Noa fought him but her moves where easily countered by Nazim. She transformed into Hydriem (PowerForm) which surprised Nazim as he thought that Noa had a different Power Form. He then transformed into his own Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). Surprised by his Power Form, Noa and Jack battled Nazim only for him to escape after Schepper recognized his voice. Afterwards Noa and Jack went back to The Tower in which Schepper and Creator told them, and Henk, who he was. In which Noa declared to find him and make him pay for ruining her life. 'Releasing the Alpha Project' To Be Added 'Dark Storm vs Mekon' To Be Added 'God Cards' To Be Added 'Official Force' Noa uses her official form and her twin weapons and defeats Nazim in a fair fight for the first time. In their next fight, she gains access to Master Control which allows her to defeat Nazim with Celestial the Pharaoh (PowerForm) easily. 'Christmas Reunion' Maker briefly returned as the end of the year was near and sought Noa and Jack to imprison him once again. Noa and Jack combat Evil Maker and Demolisher to stop them. She fights the both of them and puts on an impressive fight using different Power Forms to gain an advantage. But she's defeated by Evil Maker who throws her forcefully to the ground. As Noa, she's on the ground barely consciousness and Evil Maker rips out her DocSoul. She officially transforms into Celstial once again and defeats Evil Maker by combining her signature weapons with DiamondLord's Diamond Force Pulse. As his body falls to the ground, Celestial speeds up to his falling body and rips out Evil Maker's brain. Physical Appearance Noa typically wears a white shirt with a slim necklace with a round green gem attached to it, tied with a brown belt. She also has white sleeves. Noa usually wears long black pants with black shoes. Noa has auburn hair which she normally holds in a pony tail. She inherited her hair color from her mother, Catherine Doc. Noa is always seen with her nice and sweet smile. Personality Noa has her father's spirit and her mother's charms. She's polite to others as well as strangers and won't give up in a fight no matter the circumstances and the odd's against her. Noa takes pride of being a Doc but doesn't really like it when people call her "daughter of ....". As she wants to be her own person and not be known as someone else's. Even against close friends such as Jack as well as her husband Henk, she can get frustrated if they call her that. Although most of the times they call her that as they see it as some sort of title or has a way to intimidate opponents. Despite her age, Noa can also be immature. For instance, after she obtained Overcharge (PowerForm), she used it to infiltrate The Tower's network and play tricks with Schepper and Jack. Noa is confident in her abilities but can get overconfident at times. This sometimes results to an advantage for her opponents. She can also get a little bit frustrated if her strategies or plans don't work or have little effect. This may also result in an advantage for her opponents as they tease her with it or make her more frustrated so she loses focus and concentration. Noa is also capable of doing acts of great power to save the world as well as others. She can distinguish right from wrong and good from evil. She is willingly to do almost anything to make the world a better place and prevent people from dying. She goes to extreme lengths to do all of this, which is also a trait she inherited from her mother. Despite her overall kindness, Noa has shown to get angry rather quickly in certain situations. When Henk battled The General and almost killed him, she angrily and violently used her official form against him as well as Diamond X (PowerForm). In her battle against Amset Ra she only defeated him after he threatened to kill Henk and she became very angry. On a high point, she brutally attacked Nazim after learning who he was and what he did and swore to kill him and make him pay for what he did. Noa has shown to get very emotional about the dead of her father. She has sworn to kill Nazim for murdering her father as well as destroying her life and the chance to spend life with her father. Going as far as threatening those around her if they dare to stop her in this cause. Noa's incapability in using her official Power Form has bothered Noa most of her life. When she was younger, she was incredible frustrated because of it. When she got older and received the DocSoul, she became more less frustrated and accepted it. However, when Noa becomes emotional unstable which usually occurs when someone she cares about is about to get killed, she can transform into Celestial. She showed that she has full control over her form and even if she's really angry, she can be reasoned with. Most recently, when Enericción stabbed Telicis multiple times while Noa's DocSoul was rebooting she fully transformed, much too the surprise of Nazim. After a long battle, she used her Twin Weapons for the first time against Nazim and was able to defeat him easily. Much too her own happiness. Abilities Expert Martial Arts: Being trained from a very young age by her father and later by her mother, Noa is a natural expert in various forms of martial arts including Judo, Kickboxing, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Karate, Taekwondo, Tai Chi and Eskrima. She's skilled enough to face other humans in superior combat, even besting her older uncle Alex Doc. She has shown to easily hold her own against other humans like Amset Ra, The General and Nazim. Although she had trouble combating with the latter, she has shown to get better with it. Eventually she proved her equality to Nazim as she bested him in combat, disarmed him of his swords and later used them against him. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Noa is also naturally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, which she has learned from both her parents over the years as well as her uncle. She's strong enough to hold her own against anyone in battle when asked upon it when she is unable to use her DocSoul. She has shown to hold her own against enemy Power Forms in human form like Rat (PowerForm) and Tornado which is an impressive feat. She can utilize techniques such as takedowns, disarms, elbow and knee strikes in combat situations very effectively. She's also proficient in various strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, take-downs, and holds. Skilled Acrobat/Gymnast: Noa is a highly skilled acrobat and gymnast as she's able to do all kind of techniques very easily. She can easily move with remarkable grace, with athletic and acrobatic skill and can use tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Peak Human Reflexes: Noa has reflexes better then other humans as she's able to sense and dodge attacks with ease. She can also react faster than an average human in different situations. Her reflexes are fast enough to allow her to dodge Nazim's expert swordplay rather easily. Peak Human Agility: Noa's natural agility is of superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes. She can always accurately co-ordinate her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. Because of her youth, she's more agile than other fighters such as Catherine and Nazim. Exceptional Weapon Skills: Noa also required weapons skills of him but rarely uses this skill, relying more on her DocSoul in battle. She can handle all kinds of different weapons and use them with great accuracy. She has also shown a natural aptitude for handling swords as she was able to defend herself against an expert like Nazim without any known prior training. Skilled Leadership: As expected from a Doc, Noa is a natural leader and can easily command and inspire others as well as gaining their respect. She naturally takes the leader position in almost every situation where a leader is needed or required. She is also a careful planner and always takes the special skills of any individual in account to use it to her advantage. Skilled Treasure Hunter: Noa is also a natural skilled treasure hunter, just like her father despite him not really training her. She has discovered and found many treasures and artifacts that even her own father has not been able to find and uncover. Master Combatant: Noa is a master combatant despite her young age because of her natural combat skills, her adaptability and her desire too protect those she cares for. She has battled many powerful opponents in her short battle career and bested all of them. She has bested opponents like The General, Amset Ra, Rat, Sphinx (PowerForm), Scorpio (PowerForm), Octo (PowerForm), Demolisher and Nazim. Most notably, Noa has fought and defeated legendary fighters like Maker and DiamondLord as well as her own father the legendary Colin Doc. Expert DocSoul User: Noa is the current holder of the DocSoul and can utilize almost all of it's capabilities with great success and skill. No other character who has been seen wielding the DocSoul has used it on Noa's level, or even close to it. Power Form: Noa's Power Form is Celestial. However she doesn't have full control and power over her natural transformation due too not having learned it from her father. She can however summon Celestial in the uppermost dire of circumstances when the people she cares about are in absolute danger. Equipment 'DocSoul' This ancient device gives Noa the extraordinary ability to transform into any kind of available Power Form in the DocSoul from the Doc Family line. She can also utilize some other Power Forms that were acquired by herself using the DocSoul's scan mode. Noa is the only one so far who has wields the DocSoul with great success, efficiency and effectiveness. Although she doesn't have access to Master Control or has understanding of most other features such as Fusion, she can utilize the DocSoul exponentially either way. Weaknesses Magic: Noa has almost no magical skills and abilities despite that both of her parents are strong and highly talented magic users. She also has almost no magical knowledge on her own nor has any understanding of magic and always consults others such as Henk, Jack and Schepper. Because of this, she avoids the use of magical items and objects in battle situations. Official Form Disability: Noa is the only member of her family so far who has trouble naturally transforming into her Power Form Celestial. As most of her family members were deceased (or gone) at the time she was 10, except her mother, she never properly learned how to summon her form. She has however shown to transform whenever someone she deeply cares about is in great danger. Trivia *Noa is currently the only female character, besides her mother and most recently the Vampyre Bride and Ann Lee. *Noa's favorite color is orange and her favorite animal is a bear. *Noa will have a glorious future, greater than she can imagine. As stated by DocGod (God). *Noa will have at least one child, a girl. Her name differs from each timeline. *Noa is extremely rich as her father left her an enormous amount of money of which she gained access on her 20th birthday. *Noa has shown to easily transform in Celestial (PowerForm) whenever Henk's life is in great danger. ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Humans Category:PowerForm Users Category:Main Characters Category:Treasure Hunters